The language of love
by Haruna Yukira
Summary: " apa si sadako itu yang mengadu padamu " / " sasuke menggunakan bahasa cinta nya sendiri " Hubungan awal yang berakhir di pelaminan


Naruto tetap milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

TAP TAP TAP

suara benturan sepatu terdengar saat Hinata berlari menuju gerbang rumah nya.

ia lalu membuka gerbang nya dan tersenyum kepada orang yang ada didepan nya.

" kau sudah lama menunggu, sasuke- kun ..? " tanya Hinata pada kekasih nya atau yang dia sebut sasuke. sedangkan sasuke hanya mendengus dan membukakan pintu mobil ferrary f70 nya. sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya merona.

diperjalanan tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

SKIP TIME

sesampainya di sekolah mereka disambut teriakan dari para Fans girls sasuke. sasuke memang populer karena selain wajah nya yang tampan dia juga sang pewaris Uchiha corp. perusahaan yang terkenal sebagai raja bisnis. berbanding balik dengan sasuke yang populer justru Hinata adalah seorang kutu buku, itulah kenapa para fans girls sasuke tidak suka terhadap Hinata, karena mereka berfikir bahwa ada yang lebih pantas dengan sasuke dibandingkan dengan Hinata yang kutu buku.

Hinata turun terlebih dahulu dari mobil sasuke karena tidak ingin mendapat tatapan menusuk karena berjalan beriringan dengan sang ' ice prince '.

kadang Hinata tak Habis fikir kenapa sasuke diam saja melihat nya ditindas. apakah sasuke menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasih Hanya untuk menghindari fans nya. entahlah Hanya sasuke yang tau.

Hinata berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk karena mendapat tatapan menusuk dari para fans sasuke. Hinata lalu berjalan dengan sedikit dicepatkan.

* * *

Hinata akhirnya sampai dikelas nya. ia lalu mendorong pintu agar dia bisa masuk. sebenarnya ia agak Heran kenapa pintu bisa tertutup, padahal biasanya pintu dibiarkan terbuka. ia melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki kelas sambil mendorong pintu, namun sebelum ia masuk, tumpahan air membasahi dirinya. Hinata hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil nya. orang dikelas itu tertawa termasuk penyebab dirinya basah nya AK.A karin.

karin memang sudah menindas nya semenjak ia berpacaran dengan sang pangeran sekolah. bukan tanpa alasan Karin menindas Hinata, ia merasa benci kepada Hinata karena ia berpacaran dengan sasuke. ia yang sedari dulu mengejar sasuke pun tidak dilirik kenapa Hinata yang baru kenal dengan sasuke bisa dengan mudah nya berpacaran dengan nya, setidak nya itulah yang ada difikiran karin saat ia menindas Hinata.

Karin berjalan mendekat setelah menghentikan tawa nya. ia memasang senyum manis, namun bagi Hinata senyum itu berbeda makna. Karin berada dihadapan Hinata dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter. Karin lalu mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, Hingga mata ruby karin yang tajam langsung bertatapan dengan mata amethyst Hinata yang sudah sembab akibat menangis.

Tanpa aba- aba karin langsung mengambil pisau lipat victirinox nya yang membuat Hinata bergetar. Karin membelai wajah Hinata lembut dengan pisau Lipat nya. bukan melukai wajah Hinata dengan pisau nya Karin malah menjambak rambut indigo Hinata yang lepek akibat tersiram oleh air. Karin lalu memotong seperempat rambut Hinata dengan pisau lipat. dan itu membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya. bukan Hanya itu saja Karin lalu mendororong Hinata Hingga tubuh nya terjungkal mengenai dinding kelas. Hinata meringis merasakan sakit pada punggung nya. Karin lalu berjongkok dan mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Hinata.

" putuskan Hubungan mu dan sasuke. dan semua kegiatan pembullyan ini akan berakhir. " bisik Karin pada Hinata. sedangkan Hinata Hanya menundukan kepala.

Karin lalu berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

Hinata dengan cepat berlari setelah Karin menjauhi nya. ia berlari dan tidak memperdulikan cemooh yang keluar dari mulut para fans sasuke.

" seperti itukah selera sasuke.. menyedih kan . Hahahaha.. " seperti itulah ucapan mencemooh yang terlempar kepada Hinata saat Hinata lewat.

Hinata Hanya mempercepat larinya untuk pergi ke toilet .

* * *

setelah sampai disana, Hinata langsung membuka ruang kosong yang disediakan di kamar mandi.

' 30 menit lagi ' ujar Hinata dalam Hati sambil melirik jam tangan berwarna gading milik nya. Hinata lantas menatap dirinya dipantulan kaca. mata amethyst yang sembab karena sehabis menanggis. rambut panjang yang lepek dan jangan lupakan warna kulit yang pucat membuat Hinata terlihat seperti sadako. Hinata menunduk.

' pantas mereka tidak mengijinkan ku dengan sasuke- kun. aku terlihat seperti sadako, aku tidak pantas dengan sasuke- kun. tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus bertahan. ' ujar Hinata dalam hati sambil mendongkakan kepala nya.

ia lalu membuka resleting tas selempang nya dan mengeluarkan seragam salinan nya. ia memang sudah menduga akan terjadi seperti ini, maka dari itu ia membawa perlengkapan salinan.

ia lantas berganti dari seragam yang sebelum nya basah ke seragam yang kering. ia lalu merapikan dan memasukan seragam yang basah ke dalam tas nya.

ia menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di mata nya lalu tersenyum manis.

' soal rambut akan ku urus nanti. ' ucap Hinata dalam Hati.

ia melangkah kan kaki nya keluar dari toilet, namun sebelum itu ia menarik nafas panjang.

* * *

' kenapa sepi sekali ' tanya Hinata dalam Hati saat melihat koridor yang sepi. ia lalu melihat kurenai yuhi yang berjalan mendekati nya.

" Hinata, kenapa kau masih disini...? kelas sudah dimulai lima menit yang lalu. " tanya kurenai begitu ia melihat Hinata. sebenarnya Hinata adalah murid kesayangan Kurenai.

" a-ah gomenne s-sensei, a-aku dari t-toilet tadi. " ucap Hinata gugup. Kurenai menyipitkan mata kepada Hinata tanda ia curiga. Hinata pun yang di curigai tak ayal salah tingkah dengan memeras rok nya.

" sudah lah Hinata, masuk lah ke kelas mu.. " perintah Kurenai sambil berlalu dari hadapan Hinata. sedangkan Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafas lega karena tak perlu merasa terintimidasi atas tatapan Kurenai padanya.

' ah, kurasa aku terlalu serius di toilet sampai tidak menyadari bel berbunyi .. ' ucap Hinata dalam Hati sambil berlari.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar saat Hinata mengetuk pintu kelas.

" ah hyuuga. kau telat hn..? " tanya kakashi dengan santai..

" a-ah gom-menne s-sensei. " ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kakashi hanya mengangkat kedua bahu nya cuek.

Hinata lalu berjalan saat kakashi mempersilahkan nya masuk. ia masuk dengan kepala tertunduk karena ia ditatap tajam kembali oleh para gadis dikelas nya.

aura berat dipecahkan saat kakashi- sensei menjelaskan kembali tentang materi sejarah.

sedangkan Hinata hanya menengok keluar jendela, fikiran nya sedang tidak fokus saat ini.

TETTTTTTTT TETTTTTTTTT TETTTTTTT

tidak terasa bel sudah berbunyi. Hinata segera mengambil dua kotak bekal untuk nya dan untuk sasuke. ia bergegas ke atap sekolah sebelum sasuke menunggu lama. ia dan sasuke memang tidak sekelas dia di kelas XI 4 sedang kan sasuke di kelas XI 2.

* * *

setelah sampai di atap ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. angin berhembus pelan saat ia melangkah kan kaki nya. disana sudah ada sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pembatas.

" sa-sasuke- k-kun, k-kau s-sudah lama menunggu..? " tanya Hinata yang sudah berada di samping sasuke. sedang kan sasuke hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi nya. tak ayal sasuke yang tersenyum membuat Hinata merona

mereka duduk bersandar pada dinding pembatas sambil memakan bekal nya masing- masing.

" Hinata " ucap sasuke dengan nada rendah.

" y- ya " jawab Hinata sambil mengadahkan kepala nya. aura tiba- tiba menjadi suram. sasuke memegang rambut Hinata yang tadi dipotong oleh karin.

" siapa yang melakukan ini..? " tanya sasuke hanya tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan itu. salah satu diantara yang sasuke sukai dari Hinata adalah rambutnya . jadi wajar saja dia marah saat melihat rambut Hinata dipotong tidak rata..

" sudah kuduga. " gumam sasuke mendengus dan melangkah pergi menjauhi Hinata.

Hinata menatap kepergian sasuke dengan sendu. ia menguatkan Hati nya lalu pergi mengikuti Sasuke.

* * *

sasuke berjalan gusar melewati fans nya yang meneriaki nama nya. yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah siapa yang memotong rambut Hinata. rambut Hinata adalah salah satu yang paling ia sukai. dan sekarang rambut itu dipotong tanpa seijin Hinata alias paksa. ia tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja, dia diam bukan berarti tidak perduli tapi sasuke hanya ingin melihat sampai dimana fans nya jera. namun kini mereka sudah keterlaluan.

BRAKK

sasuke membuka paksa pintu kelas XI 4 AK.A kelas Hinata. dengan pandangan marah ia arah kan ke penjuru ruangan. karin yang tidak tau kondisi langsung menghampiri dan memeluk lengan sasuke.

BRUKK

sasuke mendorong karin Hingga berbunyi keras, Karin yang baru pertama kali melihat sasuke seperti itu hanya ketakutan. suasana Hening seketika.

" jadi kau hn.. yang memotong rambut Hinata.. " pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan dikeluarkan sasuke dengan intonasi dingin.

Karin Hanya membelalakan matanya tanda ia terkejut. darimana sasuke tau, setidak nya itulah yang ada dalam fikiran nya.

" k-kau tau dari mana sasuke, apa si sadako itu yang mengadu padamu..! " ucap Karin berteriak lantang walau dimatanya ada kilat ketakutan.

" sadako..? keh, dia lebih cantik dari pada kau, jadi mengaca dulu sebelum kau mengatai orang lain sadako. " ucap sasuke masih dengan intonasi dingin.

* * *

Hinata kini sampai didepan pintu kelas nya yang sudah ramai didatangi orang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

" sadako..? keh, dia lebih cantik dari pada kau, jadi mengaca dulu sebelum kau mengatai orang lain sadako. "

sasuke begitu dingin mengucap kan intonasi. bahkan Hinata belum pernah dengar sasuke sedingin itu.

" kau tau Hinata " ucap seseorang disamping Hinata membuat Hinata kaget.

" rileks saja OK. " ucap seseorang atau Uzumaki naruto, salah satu sahabat sasuke.

" na-naruto- kun " ucap Hinata lirih ketika mengetahui siapa yang berbicara pada nya.

" sasuke itu tidak bertindak bukan berarti dia tidak perduli tapi dia hanya ingin tau sampai dimana si karin itu. sasuke itu menggunakan bahasa cinta nya sendiri. " ucap Naruto lalu langsung pergi dari Hadapan Hinata.

" benarkah..? " tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

" sa-sasuke- kun " ujar Hinata saat dirinya bertemu di tempat parkir. sedangkan sasuke Hanya menenggok sebagai jawaban.

Hinata berjalan menunduk menuju sasuke, ia tidak mengetahui ada batu didepan nya pun tersandung. Sasuke yang mengetahui itu pun langsung menopang Hinata menggunakan kedua tangan nya Hingga tidak terjatuh. sedangkan Hinata hanya diam dan berkedip- kedip seperti orang bodoh.

tiba- tiba omongan Naruto terlintas di otak nya.

_" sasuke itu menggunakan bahasa cinta nya sendiri " _ tak elak itu membuat wajah Hinata merona karena nya. sasuke yang bingung hanya menyiritkan alis nya karena wajah Hinata memerah.

" Hinata " ucapan sasuke membuat Hinata kembali kedunia nyata. Hinata mengadahkan wajah kearah sasuke dan tersenyum manis, tak ayal membuat sasuke memerah.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat sasuke yang memerah, sedangkan sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata tertawa.

" ayo pulang " ujar sasuke setelah Hinata menyelesaikan tawa nya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. mereka bergandengan tangan menuju tempat dimana mobil sasuke diparkir.

cerita awal yang berakhir dipelaminan..

* * *

wahhhhhhh udah selesai..

gimana cerita nya bagus nggakk..?

Haru baru pertama kali nyoba bikin yang romance...?

review yy...

DITUNGGUU


End file.
